Shooting Star Wish
by Soldiers211902
Summary: sequel to shooting star secret ;)


Thank you for everyone who favorite, followed, and reviewed Shooting Star Secret.. I am very grateful to you. This is the sequel. Enjoy

* * *

Being the oldest member of the group isn't the reason why I am one of the teasers. I just enjoy teasing them so that they'd be comfortable around me and forget our age gaps. Being treated as their senior would hinder them from getting close to me after all and I would not like that. It was effective because I get along well with everyone now.

"Kussun, the bath is ready, you can go ahead. I will buy something outside for our dinner." I told Kussun as I was about to step out of the door.

"Can't I just go with you?" she shyly said settling her things on the table.

I've thought about it for a while. Sure I'd love her to come with me but, it won't take much time to go outside. And besides, I need some alone time to calm myself down. I smiled to her teasingly.

"Hmm.. Why?"

"Ehh? W-well, I'd feel bad to let you go by yourself."

"Is that really it or you're just afraid to take a bath while you are alone here with my cat?"

"I-t's not that!" _Her embarrassed expression is really cute._

"Haha! But really I can go by myself. I won't go too far and I won't take long. I promise."

"O-okay then."

Like always, I won the conversation. I went along the streets in a slow pace. After all, I want to sort my thoughts out while my alone time lasts. Being alone with Kussun these past few months has started to become nerve-wrecking for me. For some reason, I just can't calm easily and I feel like there are a lot of things I want to say to her but I just don't know what they are. Maybe that's how much I like talking to her as much as I love teasing her to see her adorable reactions?

I don't know if you could call this a change. All I know is that, we've become closer with each other ever since last year especially when our radio garden has started airing. I would never forget those times when we were rehearsing for our performance of "Garasu no Hanazono". It is very noticeable that everyone in the studio is watching us carefully with that sparkle in their eyes as if they want to squeal. On our side, it was hard and enjoyable at the same time. It helped us a lot to became more comfortable with each other and we both know that is has become an important part of our relationship. I always had to hold my laughers whenever those memories comes across my mind again.

I quickly took the goods that I had planned to buy and paid them in the counter. _I think that's already enough time to calm. Now I must get back to Kussun before it gets too late and make her worry._

As I unlock the door of my apartment, I saw my cat lying on the sofa and decided to pet it a little. _Looks like she isn't done with her bath yet._

"Kussun I'm back!" No answer.

"Kussun?" I tried again and still no answer. Worry started to come over me so I rushed to the bathroom and without any warning opened the door.

"Kussun are you alright?! Aah-"

"N-Nan-chan?"

Both of us were in state of shock. Thankfully when I opened the door, Kussun had already wrapped her towel around her body. That saved me from greater embarrassment. Even so, I can't still help the rush of heat that came upon my face. I closed the door again and went out.

"I-I'm sorry. I h-have been calling you since I a-arrived but you are not answering so I panicked that something had happened to you and r-rushed here." I explained. _And why of all times am I stuttering now?!_

"I'm s-sorry too. I was in deep thought that I didn't hear you Nan-chan. And I'm sorry for worrying you as well."

I giggled at first because I was trying to hold my laughers but after a while, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I laughed loudly like I usually do during our radio recording. Soon after, I heard her laughers followed mine.

"I guess we're just equal."

"Yeah. Ha ha.. I'm about to get out so you can start getting ready to take your bath."

"O-okay."

I was still laughing when I started grabbing my things preparing to take a bath. She went to my room and get changed there while I was bathing. When I finished, I found her in the kitchen browsing through the things I bought.

"Ahh~ That was refreshing."

I peeked in to the room wearing only my bath robes and towel on my head.

"Kussun, I will leave boiling the water to you."

"O-okay I got it. Get dressed already or you'll get cold."

I nodded before heading to my room. I dressed as quick as I can and went back to the dining room.

"Nan-chan, this isn't a proper meal. I could've just cooked you know." _Scolding me right away?_

"Sorry. You know that we have work tomorrow."

"I just hope you are not always like this."

"If you're worrying then, would you be willing to cook dinner for me from now on?"

I spurted out without thinking. I was surprised with myself but not as surprised as her. She stared at me for a while, not saying anything. Her expression was too adorable and I couldn't help but let out some giggles.

"I was just joking Kussun. Hahahaha!" I said between my laughers.

"Nan-chan!"

I felt guilty for what I did. While we were eating, I kept on looking at her to see if she is still frowning. I would not like to let this last long and so I suddenly grabbed her right arm and, "Let's do an arm wrestling right now."

"Eeh? Why?"

"Because you're mad at me so I want you to take it out."

"I'm not actually mad." she said but I had already positioned our arms ready to wrestle. My left hand signalled the start of our battle.

We were both exerting force when we started. I tightened my grip in attempt to pull out more strength. Slowly, I noticed that her force is decreasing. _Is she getting tired already? This is my chance then!_ When I was about to exert another force again, her thumb slowly rubbed off the back of my hand. I blushed at the sudden action. _Is she even aware of what she's doing?_ I was left staring at her. Our hands stayed in position not making any move like the last time we did this. Not long after, she stared back and we stayed that way for a while before letting go of each other's hands.

"L-let's just finish this already then go to sleep." I said looking away.

"Y-yeah, before it gets late." she agreed not looking at me too.

I offered to clean up our dishes alone but she volunteered to help me. I just had to let her because we are both stubborn and it could take forever if we keep on arguing. I hope she didn't notice when I was stealing glances at her while we're at it.

I am not feeling tired yet when we finished so I asked her to play video games with me. She agreed because she's the same. We got into the game so much that it was almost 1am when we decided to stop.

"Let's go to sleep for real this time. I'm already tired." she said while stretching.

Though this time I'm kinda sleepy already, I still feel like it is a waste if we go to sleep now. I feel like there's still something I want to do with her. _Oh that's right! Promised notes._

"Ehh.. Okay. But there's one last thing I want to do before we go to sleep."

"What is it?"

"Since we're together tonight, why don't we fulfill that thing from our promised notes?"

"W-which one?"

"Stargazing." _Given our time and place right now, it has to be that!_ I tried my best not to sound as excited as how I actually am.

"That's a great idea." She said smiling brightly to me. _Looks like my excitement is contagious._

We cleaned ourselves first so we are ready anytime to sleep and then we head to the terrace of my apartment. Luckily, the night sky is full of stars. We quietly observed for some minutes until I pointed out a passing shooting star and quickly made my wish to it.

"Did you saw it?"

"Yes I did."

"What did you wished for?"

"I didn't get to. It came and passed by too fast. What about you Nan-chan?"

"I certainly did." I said proudly.

"Ehh really? What did you wished for?"

"I won't tell you. Ha ha" _That's not an easy task Kussun._

"That's unfair! You're asking for mine but you are not willing to tell yours?"

"It's not like you made a wish to have something to tell me right?" _And like I said, it's not an easy task._

"I don't have to make a wish to have something to tell you-"

"You have? Why don't you tell me now?" _W-what could it be? Now she made me curious._

"I-it's nothing."

"If it's nothing then tell me now."

"No."

"Kussun."

"I don't want to." _Here we go again. Darn.. Why does she have to be so stubborn._

"If you had not gotten me curious I wouldn't bother you about it."

"It's too late Nan-chan, let's sleep already." she said as she started dragging me. "It's too cold out here so we really should go back inside." she added.

I guess she won't really tell me anything unless I told her mine. This is Kussun I'm talking to. She is not others to me anymore. And besides, if I want my wish to be granted, I have to make efforts too. This is a big stepping stone to it.

"I wished that I could be more honest with myself, particularly my feelings." I smoothly broke our contact to stop her. _Now I feel stupid._

"Nan-chan?"

"That is what I wished for on the shooting star. That kinda sounds stupid right? I don't even need a shooting star for it to be granted. It all depends on me. And yet.. I guess I'm just asking for help. Telling you about my wish is my first step to granting that wish."

"Words aren't the only way to be honest with yourself. Nan-chan, whatever it is that's troubling you, there can be unlimited number of ways to solve that. Don't forget that I'm also here for you. I- I mean everyone is."

"Haha.. It suddenly felt like I was talking to Nozomi."

I was reassured by her words. Just knowing that she cares for me this much like everyone else, warms up my heart. _This must be how it's like to have a Nozomi around._

"Well, that's because it felt like I was talking to Eli too." she answered smiling back to me.

I looked at her straighly and wait for her to say it. Thankfully, she finally gave in too.

"N- Nan-chan… Y-you see umm.. I.. umm.." she nervously began.

I waited for her to continue. She seemed very nervous about this. After some minutes of fidgeting, I was caught of guard when all of a sudden she grabbed my right arm and hugged it tightly.

"I can't imagine myself disliking you. That is what I wanted to say. Let's go back inside. It's really late and cold out here. We should go back to sleep now." she said in a fast manner but still it was enough for me to understand.

I only managed a nod in response to her. I didn't have time to process what she said when she started dragging me back inside again.

 _Why does that feel like a love confession? Or is it? It is, isn't it? Aarrh! Kussun why do you have to intrigue me this much?_ I don't know how to react to what she just said. I am too busy trying to calm myself down.

None of us speak for some minutes until we reach my room. I wonder what she's thinking right now.

"I'm not laying out the futons. You'll sleep with me. My cat might scratch you and that's not good."

"O-okay."

She helped me fix the bed before laying down.

"Thanks for staying here Kussun, I had fun."

"Me too."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Nan-chan."

We smiled to each other before shutting our eyes off. It didn't took a while when I felt Kussun is already soundly sleeping. On the other hand, my heart is still beating widely keeping me awake.

 _How am I supposed to fall asleep now? This is bad. What am I going to do now?_

I opened my eyes again and stared at Kussun's sleeping face. I shifted to a position where I am facing her. I poked her cheek. Once, twice, thrice..

 _Yoshino stop yourself!_

I moved back my hand in position. After a moment, another thing caught my attention, her hand. I held it with my left hand and brushed my thumbs on her palm. Without realizing, I slowly fell into slumber.


End file.
